


Bathwater

by LouLa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/pseuds/LouLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a comforting soak in the tub for Edward ends with bathwater all over the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathwater

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW inspiration: http://i827.photobucket.com/albums/zz200/lou-la-ff/bathwater.jpg

A breathy gasp escapes through my parted lips as my toes connect first with blistering hot water then cool porcelain beneath. The water is too damn hot to handle, just the way I like it after a long day of slopping through the rainy underbrush of the Olympic National Park. Being a park ranger is no glamorous job, that's for damn sure. It's cold and wet and...

Thank God for hot baths.

Another sigh issues forth as my tense calf muscles sink into the water. My skin beneath the water's surface is angry pink, but I don't care. The delightful tingle after the burn subsides is too good to pass up. I just need to get my dick below the water then I'll be fine. That's always the hardest part.

I'm squatting and the water is rising and I'm just making it to thigh level when I hear the pressure tank in the basement kick in, meaning the water pressure is going to increase, making the water rise faster. I bite my lip to stop a whimper, nearly reaching for the cold faucet when my foot slips and I end up stomach deep in the scorching bathwater.

Something between a squeak and a groan comes out of the lips, and all I can think is, _it hurts, it hurts, it hurts_ , until it doesn't anymore and the burn is replaced with the delightful muscle-relaxing tingle. My breathing slows and I slide further in, gliding over the heating but still cold porcelain until my toes are touching the other end of the tub.

I prod the water valve with my toe, slowing the stream of water to a heavy trickle to keep the water hot for as long as possible. Steam is billowing up around me and I grab my readied iPod, settling in for at least a half-hour of relaxation, even if it means I'm going to end up looking like a wrinkled prune.

I chuckle quietly to myself as I set my iPod to shuffle and Tom Petty instantly comes on, bringing Jasper to the forefront of my brain.

"You don't know how it feels to be me."

Typical Jasper.

I chuckle again, thinking back to that day I met his cute little blonde ass, rolling joints and telling everyone who'd listen to 'fuck society', truly the epitome of teenaged angst. The elusive Jasper Whitlock, if that little bastard could see himself now. Conformed and roped down to one very lucky man.

Me.

Goddamn do I love him. Five years together already, and not a damn memory that I don't relish. His mind still completely blows me away, his beauty still strikes me to my core, his love still shakes me to the bone, and his body still takes me to reaches I never thought possible.

I hear myself snort as 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith comes on. Cliché as it is, you better fucking believe that song was the first one we made love to. It was probably the corniest sex in the history of gay couples―and that's saying something. But bringing up the old memory still puts a knot in my tummy.

It was our first time. And he told me he loved me.

Of course, now I realize that my boyfriend was always a complete sap. From song choices to blanket-covered-grass beds beneath starry skies, he's just a hopeless fucking romantic trapped in the body of a rough-and-tumble, corn-fed, Texas-raised farm boy. Don't let that sun-worn skin, those calloused hands, or his gruff voice fool you, he's completely lovey-dovey.

I startle when Shania Twain is suddenly screeching in my ears.

_Goddamn you, Jasper._

I switch the shuffle setting off, putting on Bullet For My Valentine to drown out the memory of a country song being on _my_ iPod. He thinks he's funny...

Heavy guitar riffs soothe me after that traumatic experience. I rest my head against the back of the tub, slowly feeling the water rise closer and closer to full capacity.

I feel the vibration of the garage door lifting when Jasper gets home and finally relax fully, knowing my lover is going to be in here at any moment. I keep my eyes closed until I notice a vague change of light. I crack one eye open and watch as Jasper glances into the tub for just the merest of moments before walking away.

Seriously, that's all I get?

I shove his ass with my foot, making him stumble. I pull my earbuds out in time to hear the rumble of his chuckle as he continues to walk away.

Oh, he really thinks he's funny...

I have news for him.

Unfortunately, that news is going to have to wait until I reach full prune status because this bath just feels way too fucking good.

I don't even peek at him this time when I hear him approach and feel his shadow over me. I feel his breath on my face and every instinct in me tells me to tilt my lips just slightly up and to the left, where his will meet them, but I don't, I remain perfectly still.

"Hard day at work?" he asks amusedly as he runs his fingers through my hair, going against the natural growth, starting from the front and moving back. It feels fucking amazing.

This really couldn't get any better for me. Hot bath, super sexy boyfriend massaging my scalp, lips a simple head turn away. I guess if he decided to reach below the water it could get a little better.

"You could say that," I reply, turning my head toward his and opening my eyes. Our noses brush and he pulls away just slightly to meet my gaze, searching my eyes for any unsaid thoughts.

I have none. We have no secrets.

"I think my day was probably harder," he says, again sounding questionably amused.

"Oh yeah, what's up?" I ask, moving to sit up a little to pay better attention.

He puts his hand on my shoulder and leans in toward me. "You just stay put and relax, I'll be right back to tell you all about it." He kisses me, chastely, before leaving the room altogether.

I'm half-inclined to beg him to come back immediately. But, alas, the bath is just too good.

I sink low into the tub, finally turning the water off as it threatens to spill over the top. I close my eyes again, hearing Jasper moving around in our bedroom.

I force my lazy lids to pull back again when I hear him reenter the bathroom, and I gasp at his nudity. Nude, and hard, and was that a condom?

I don't have time to check or ask or do anything really because there is a splash and I'm no longer surrounded by just water, but by Jasper too. Water displaces with his added weight, soaking the tile floor. He doesn't care. He just chuckles and starts to nip at my jaw.

"Now, about my _hard_ day."

 _Oh, I see where this is going_.

He chuckles again at my sudden obvious interest. "You see, there is this man..." he trails off, blue eyes brimming with amusement. Amusement, love, contentment, lust... Did I mention lust?

"A man?" I ask, urging him to continue.

He hums his affirmation. "He gets to me, makes me hard, even by doing to most mundane things."

He pauses again. "And who is this man?" I inquire, though by now I'm positive it's me. After five years, I know for damn sure I'm the only thing he wants.

"It's difficult to say, he's my best friend, but more than that too. He's my lover, my love, my husband. My life, really," he explains.

"And what does he have to do with your hard day?" I ask pointedly.

"Everything," he sighs. "He makes these teasing, delicious sex sounds when he eats his breakfast and walks around mostly naked with morning wood like his lover isn't going to want to jump on it like a pogo stick. Then he does the worst thing yet."

Jasper's mouth is just inches from mine, his hot breath making my lips tingle with need to feel them pressing against mine. Only his hips are touching me, and that's at the inside of my knees and he's fucking driving me crazy. He damn well knows it too.

Again, the shithead thinks he's just hilarious.

"What, what does he do?" I press him on. I want to kiss him, but I know he won't let me until he's quite finished taunting me.

"He puts on his forest green ranger gear that match his eyes, and it drives me up the fucking wall. All I want to do is tear every last thread of clothing from his body and fuck him senseless."

"Why don't you?" I practically beg gruffly.

He chuckles quietly, breaking our eye contact for the first time to look down between us. I'm sure I have a raging hard-on, and I'm sure he can see it―I hope he can.

Meeting my eyes again, he answers my question. "This morning, I couldn't. He's such an important man and I can't possibly make him late for work. But now, now I think I will. He needs to learn a little lesson for teasing the love of his life so mercilessly."

He wraps his fingers into my hair and lowers his body down against mine, trapping both of our hard cocks between bone and flesh, steel against soft, earning a shuddering breath from me. He moans lightly and parted lips connect with mine.

His tongue fights for dominance that I gladly give him, never once even considering denying him any power over my body. I'm his, heart, soul, mind, body, control.

I whimper as he pulls his mouth away. "You have no idea how hard it's been for me all day," he whispers.

I lean up, pressing kisses along his jaw as I grind up against his rigid erection―where I can definitely feel a condom already in place. "I think I have an idea. I'm sorry I made you wait, love."

He mumbles something that sounds conspicuously like, "My fucking cock is killing me."

Best not to make him wait.

The floor is already soaked, so I don't give a second thought to kicking my dripping wet legs over the side of the tub. Jasper smirks, sitting back slightly to appraise my new position. "Eager are we?" he teases.

"For you, always," I answer honestly.

He growls slightly and dives in for a kiss, his cock pressing against my balls and his balls pressing against my ass. He never did have good aim.

"Where's the lube?" I question against his mouth.

Even though it comes out as indistinguishable gibberish, Jasper reaches over the side of the tub, fumbling until he loses his balance and his knees slide against the slick bottom of the tub and his dick ends up closer to where it's supposed to be, but his face ends up in my shoulder. He bites down lightly, and I bite back a chuckle as he sits up and flings his upper body over the edge of the tub in search of what is hopefully the silicone-based lubricant.

We stockpile that shit as Jasper's favorite place to get hot and heavy is anywhere involving water. Showers, bathtubs, pools, hot tubs; he even tried to get me to have sex in a lake once. I'm not sure why it seemed so disgusting to me since we'd done it in a public hot tub once. The lake water was probably cleaner...

The snap of the lubricant's lid opening draws me from my thoughts and I smile up at him as he coats his fingers with lube.

"Ready?" he asks with a smirk.

"Would you like me to beg?" I ask him in return for that honestly pointless question. I should have known better.

He pauses his previous descent, sitting back up straight with a devious look in his eyes. "Yes, I would love to hear you beg," he says, putting on a 'patiently waiting' expression.

"Jasper, I need you," I simper. He seems to know that I'm simply placating him to move this along though, as his expression changes to something more along the lines of 'don't fuck with me'.

"Jas, baby, please, I'm so hard," I plead, distress clear in my voice because I honestly am. I need him. And I tell him so until the words, "I need to feel you inside of me," pass my lips and he's a goner.

Lips press as fingers search. Chest to chest, I feel his cock brushing insistently against the underside of my raised thigh and I relax for him as his fingers easily find their way in to start to prepare me.

"More, Jas," I groan greedily, arching my hips in search of harder thrusts and deeper impact.

He curls his fingers in me and I moan, gripping onto the edge of the tub. He chuckles and removes his fingers, adding more lube before fingering me slowly and deliberately, preparing and still teasing me at the same time.

"Jasper, please," I cry as he slowly pushes his fingers in, curling them just slightly.

He pulls his fingers out, leaving me a desperate, horny mess, while he adds a decent amount of lube to his hand. He presumably tries to lube his cock before taking mine in his hand.

My knees curl up closer to my chest on their own accord, begging by raising my ass higher.

"You're so fucking sexy," he moans, slowly spreading the water-resistant lube over my aching cock.

"Jasper, God, please, fuck me. Please," I continue to beg.

He grips the edge of the tub next to my head and leans down to kiss me soundly before releasing my cock to guide himself where he needs to be.

I hiss as he presses into me, the wide girth of his cock stretching me as it always does.

"God, yes," I moan shamelessly.

Jasper returns it with a wordless moan of his own, leaning in to lick and bite at my exposed throat. I reach my arms around him, pulling him as close as I can get him and groaning with satisfaction when he's finally fully inside.

I want to wrap my leg behind his back, but by now we've learned what position is best for tub sex. There's not enough room to do a whole lot, and keeping my legs out of the equation gives as us much room as possible. I settle for raking my nails over his shoulders, gripping the sides of the tub with my lower legs to keep myself in place as he starts to move.

Between us, his thumb traces the ridge of the underside of my cock, swirling as he reach the head, making the muscles in my thighs bunch with pleasure. His hooded eyes widen as he meets my gaze and he groans, pulling out slightly to push back in. More water displaces, but the sound of it hitting the floor isn't heard over the sound of our echoed pleasure.

"More," I demand.

His already dilated eyes darken further as he again pulls out and thrusts back inside. My cry is muffled as he covers my lips with his. His tongue and cock move inside of me as his hand on my cock pulls pleasure straight out of my spine.

"God, more, Jasper!" I plead, fingers and nails digging into his back as he slowly starts to build a rhythm. Sloshing water overflows constantly but I pay it no mind as Jasper finds his pace, pumping in and out of me, hitting me so very deep.

His fingers grip the base of my cock, sliding up to the top, stroking short and fast over the sensitive glans. I gasp and feel the coil of pleasure tighten significantly.

"I can't last," Jasper says, voicing my exact thoughts. "I need to feel you cum, Edward."

I pant for breath, clinging to his shoulders as my hips start to raise, meeting him thrust for thrust. His hand squeezes tighter and his body shudders.

"Edward, please," he begs, surprising me.

His face is flushed red with passion and exertion and I can see the strain on his features, I can tell he's holding back. His plump pink lips are swollen and glistening, his eyes screwed shut so tightly it appears he's in pain. His body works over me in a continuous tempo, muscles bunching and releasing, mouth begging in wordless cries, his movement inside my body conveying what's been said a million times before.

"Please, Edward, please. Fuck," he moans, his hips rocking harder and more erratically as he fucks me deep.

The feelings, the pleasure spills over as he slams into me hard, grunting out his release as he expands inside of me. My body clenches around him, cum pulsing from my cock with every throb, and Jasper's orgasm is timed nearly exactly with mine, his own cock twitching within me almost exactly as my cum spurts forth.

The relief is immediate, the tension and fatigue floating away with every wave of pleasure. His sounds of satisfaction aid me along, drawing out our orgasm until we're both shuddering against the other, laughing and kissing and panting.

The bathwater has grown cold and it's welcomed against my heated skin as my lover rests on my chest. I embrace the reversed temperatures, cool water refreshing as the hot porcelain skin of my love relaxes me, his whispered, "I love you," all I need now to bring my day to a perfect ending.


End file.
